Betrayal
by elriclover07
Summary: Gift fic for my Roy! When Riza and Roy's relationship is terminated who is at fault. Neither will do anything. Riza fumes and Roy just plays dumb. can the termoil be terminated? Royai. rated T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy New Year to all! This is a story dedicated to my Roy! Isn't that just special? Well without further ado, ****here's Betrayal****! Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA! I just love it to pieces, as well as my Roy!**

Betrayal

Riza stormed about the corridors of Central Office all morning. Any officer that was foolish enough to ask her why was in for a shouting comparable to a fire that has just been ignited further by a large quantity of lighter fluid. When she had finished screaming and cursing at them, they sulked away with their tails between their legs; just like the dogs of the military that they were.

She had been inflicted with an emotional scar, a scar that was put there by her own lover; her superior officer Colonel Roy Mustang. Any officer of the military could understand what she was feeling, if they only knew. Any self-respective officer had, at one point in their lives, encountered betrayal; just not to the degree that she had experienced. She was hit so hard her anger was almost indescribable.

"THAT. LITTLE. CHEATING. SON OF A. FEMALE. DOG." Riza shouted in between shots fired at a large photo of Roy.

"IF HE ONLY KNEW HOW PISSED I WAS… IT WOUDN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE BECAUSE HE IS JUST A CHEATING SON OF A BITCH. HE NEEDS TO ROT IN HELL."

Only a deaf officer wouldn't have heard that, and only a blind person wouldn't notice that he had betrayed her trust. Yet Roy was both. He had not heard her screams, nor seen her pain. He was not only a cheater but he was a terrible person for not realizing that he had cut her deep.

"What is your problem, man?"

"I have no problem, Havoc. SHE is the one with problems!"

"No, sir, not really. She only acts like this because you betrayed her! You cheated on her and then you had the damn nerve to deny it! What kind of person are you?!?!"

"I'm the kind of person who doesn't appreciate an officer of a lower rank speaking to him with such bluntness."

"My apologies sir, but you needed someone to tell you."

"I DON'T NEED ANYONE!!! ALL I NEED IS FOR YOU TO BACK OFF AND GET OUT OF HERE!!!"

And with those words Havoc left the room. He knew neither of the two former lovers should be bothered so he went out in search of somebody else to talk to.

Meanwhile, Riza had decimated the picture of Roy tenfold. She had shot at it so much that she had, not realizing it, been shooting at the bare wall for quite some time now. She decided that it was time to give her trusty gun a rest and resort to physical damage.

She sought to find a punching bag or something, but then had a much better idea. She would find the perpetrator of her pain and hit him instead. So she set out to find Roy and beat the shit out of him.

"Uh, boss…"

"Yes, Feury?"

"Do you know that Riza is seeking you out and is going to apparently 'Beat the shit out of you'?"

"WHAT?!?! What did I do??"

"Well should I start with the fact that you were with another woman while dating her? Or should I go straight to the point where you denied it and pissed her off?"

"Oh…yeah I guess that could make her mad. And she is a weak female too. And like you all know, one day when I become fuehrer all weak officers, meaning women, will be required to wear TINY MINI-SKIRTS!!!"

Feury had just about had enough of this speech and decided to pretend he had been deafened by the screech let out by Roy at the end of his proclamation.

"Hmm, sorry sir I didn't catch that…but then again…I best get going, I...uh…have an important meeting…"

All of Roy's officers leaving on him was giving him some suspicions. What could they possibly be up to?

Schemes: not everyone's idea of nice, but to the officers at central, it was the best they could do. They just wanted to end the feud that was tearing the very office apart!

**Kkai! Now's the time for your part! You have read, now Review! Okai? Well when you do review I will do my happy dance! This story will continue if I get enough hits and reviews, but if I don't then I will take it off and continue by writing a different story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter two, just for you Roy! Hope you all like it!**

_Chapter 2_

Damn those dogs were sneaky. They had successfully concocted a whole plan without anybody else knowing. The only problem left was when to initiate the plan. What could they be scheming?

Riza, still on her search for Roy's locale, had vented a little to herself. She was still going to beat the shit out of him but at least it wouldn't be as bad. She had brought Black Hayate along, but what use could he be. He had been trained rigorously but he was still a softie; actually he would never hurt a fly. But she brought her faithful companion along anyways.

Roy took no action based on the warnings given to him by Fuery. He just kind of sat there like he wanted to be beaten to a bloody pulp. He must be some sort of addict to pain and suffering. He knew full well that her beating wouldn't be light and she would go full on when beating him but he really didn't care. For some unknown reason he just welcomed the pain, thinking it would make the pain of the break-up away, sort of like his alcoholism.

The "plan" would definitely work, or so the officers thought. They actually had no idea whatsoever of how it would turn out, they just hoped for the best. This had to work or the whole framework of central office would be torn into many shreds and fragments. This is a most undesirable outcome so they tried their best to prevent this.

Prevention of the inevitable was almost impossible, but could the military officers, that had special training to do this at some point in their lives, pull it off?

**Okay, sure it was short but I am getting there! I will get the story going more after a chapter or two that will follow this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks for stopping at my story and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ja! So I am finally updating after nearly dying from study overload! In case you have no idea what I'm talking about, I am speaking, of course, of two evil words: MID-TERMS! Gaaaah hate them with a burning passion! But I'm okay now and I am updating, so here's chapter 3 of Betrayal. **

The officers were absolutely DETERMINED to heal the torn bond between their Colonel and Lieutenant. They couldn't take the hectic atmosphere that was all around the office when those two got into one of their deadly quarrels. Most of the fights were just verbal but now Riza was hunting Roy down to kick his ass.

"I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, YOU LITTLE CHEATER! YOU DAMNED ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU WILL PAY!" Riza screamed as she searched the entire Central Office perimeter.

Even though she had vented and had her dog she was still an unstoppable force. She planned on kicking his sorry little body around until she no longer could support her own weight. She was angrier than that time she had seen Roy hitting on Ed, that poor innocent teen… But it was somewhat okay then because they hadn't been dating, so it was more forgivable than him cheating on her.

This time it was personal! He was dead, even more than his brain must've been when he decided to cheat on her…

Feury, Havoc, and many other close friends of the feuding couple had figured out the perfect opportunity to initiate the plan! They had even planned ahead just in case, on the off chance that something were to go terribly wrong!

Roy was finally discovered by Riza and despite the look on her face and the large gun she held in her clenched, twitching fist, he didn't move a single muscle, unless you count the muscles he used to smile and let out a small snicker.

"WHAT are you laughing at you bastard?!?!"

"I am laughing at YOU! You're so….aw never mind, you would just hit me more…."

"WHAT?!?! Tell me now! And tell me something else, WHY didn't you run when you saw me? Are you some sort of Glutton for Punishment??"

"First off, I am NOT a Glutton for Punishment. Second, why I didn't run was because I actually wanted to apologize. And third, what I was going to say before was that you are so beautiful when you are angry!"

"…w-w-what? You wanted to a-a-apologize? Really? No lies anymore?"

" Yes. really. Never again sweetie! I missed you!"

Riza immediately dropped her gun and ran into his arms crying like a baby.

"I-i-I Love You Too!! I missed you sooo much baby!"

That embrace had healed just about half of her wounds. She still wanted answers, but she was satisfied for now.

The military officers were never aware that they had made up on their own. So the next day when they went to initiate the plan, things went slightly awry…

**Kyaaaah! Lovey huggies! Yay! Okay more mushyness and comical situations to come so hang tight! Yup yup yup! See ya in chapter 4!!**


End file.
